Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who is set to appear in Equestria Girls. At the end of the first trailer, she says "I'm so nervouscited!" and Applejack replies, "You do realize thats not a real word right?." In Equestira Girls (the first movie) she appears several times. She plans the Fall Formal challenge and works on the sign ups. Pinkie Pie is one of Twilight Sparkle's friends in the human world. She helps Twilight become princess and defeat Sunset Shimmer. She represents the element of laughter. Appearance Pinkie Pie is a human with frizzy, big bright pink hair and pale pink skin. She has blue eyes and wears a white shirt with a heart on it. She wears a blue jacket over her shirt. She wears a pink skirt with balloons on it. She also wears blue boots with pink bows on them. In the film, Twilight meets the human Pinkie Pie while she is decorating Canterlot High's gymnasium for the upcoming Fall Formal. She helps Twilight in becoming Princess if the Canterlot High Fall Formal Dance. She holds a grudge against the human Fluttershy, due to the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. With Twilight's help though, they and the other human counterparts reconcile, and help Twilight to be voted Princess of the Fall Formal. After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but is too late, the portal having shut for the time being. She bounces off the hard face of the statue and proclaims "Bummer!" in disappointment. The human Pinkie Pie has the same cartoonish aspects as her pony counterpart, at one point picking one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflating it like an actual balloon. She even guessed the entire reason Twilight has come to their world, right down to the smallest detail, complete with the squeaky grin at the end. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated shorts she is seen playing the drums. When the girls form their own band, The Rainbooms, Pinkie Pie joins as the band's drummer, but also wants to enjoy the fun of being in a band. Pinkie also holds some offense to Rainbow Dash calling the Rainbooms "her" band. When the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High and drive a rift into the students' unity, the Rainbooms call on Twilight to come help them once more. Pinkie's pony self appears as she has her usual logic to what Twilight said and inspiring Twilight to reactivate the Crystal Mirror portal, along with a happy squee as she hugs Twilight good luck before she and Spike enter the portal. When the Rainbooms perform their first song during the Battle of the Bands, Pinkie uses one of her drums like a party cannon, causing the others to reprimand her afterwards for using such an idea since some of the confetti got snagged in their instruments, like Rainbow and Applejack's guitar strings. When the Rainbooms are then trapped under the stage where the finals are to be held by Trixie Lulamoon and her band, The Illusions, She joins the others in yelling at Rainbow when she pushes them too far with her continued claims with saying the Rainbooms are "her" band. Pinkie reaches her breaking point after that and jumps into the arguing asking if anyone remembers what "fun" was about, before screaming that it's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms. When Sunset ends their arguing and chastises them over letting petty issues drive a wedge into their friendships and warp it into something the Dazzlings can feed on, Pinkie feels horrible over her behavior and makes amends with the rest of the Rainbooms. She is overjoyed when Rainbow announces that they are getting "our" band back together, finally losing her leader ego for good. During the final battle with the Dazzlings, Pinkie is able to cause some damage to the Dazzlings' astral projections with a drum riff, aided by DJ Pon-3's DJ station, but when the Dazzlings launch a group attack together, it overpowers the Rainbooms. Once Sunset joins them and gives them their second wind, the Rainbooms are able to overpower the Dazzlings and destroy both their astral selves and the ruby pendants that are the source of their power, leaving the now tone deaf girls to flee the stage in disgrace by the furious students and faculty. Pinkie then sees Twilight off as she and Spike return to Equestria, and welcomes Sunset to the Rainbooms as Twilight's replacement. The final scene of her shows her joining the other Rainbooms during the closing credits as they sing their last song, Shine Like Rainbows. Quotes "I'm so nervouscited!" "Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown." "That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. whispering She's psychic!" "Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good!" "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there, and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in ''this world, and you won't be able to get back for like, a really, really long time!squee" ''"If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!" '' ''"This... looks... sooooo... GOOD!" "Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?! breath Right?" "Just a hunch!" "Yes indeedly!" "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! squee" ''- Rainbow Rocks trailer video (the real line in the movie leaves out the "squee" at the end) Gallery :Pinkie Pie's image gallery'' pl:Pinkie Pie Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Student